The Final Battle
by Holly M Combs
Summary: When Piper, Phoebe and Paige are attacked by an unknown upper level demon their lives are In the worst danger yet.
1. Chapter 1

_The Final Battle_

_Piper, Phoebe and Paige orbed into the manor that their family had lived in for generations, running up the stairs the sisters were heading for the Book of Shadows. They had just barely escaped from the chamber of a demon named Suzoki, he had the power to kill a witch with their own powers, he had almost taken all three of them out but luckily Leo had found them in time and tackled him down._

_Piper P.O.V_

_We reached the attic in time to see a shimmer, it looked demonic but we were too late to see who or what it was. I ran to the book flipping through it to find a possible vanquishing potion or spell, we were facing an upper level demon who had a great deal of power. Leo had basically risked his life for the three of us, I begged him to come with us but he forced us into escaping, so I was doing this for him._

_"Piper! Hurry up, we don't have long. He's probably already trapped Leo down in that cage that he's got." Paige was on edge, she had been the first to be attacked, she had gone to see her innocent to make sure that he was safe but she found him dead in his apartment. Unfortunately her innocent was a close friend of hers so it had really messed with her emotions, but none of us could let our emotions take control of our powers. I had gone through the entire book and there was no sign of a demon named Suzoki, which wasn't normal considering the book had been passed down through generations of the Halliwells/Warrens. _

_"There's nothing! Were screwed!" I shouted loud enough for everyone to hear, Phoebe was pacing up and down the attic whilst Paige was flipping through the book frantically. Before I could even react I was sent flying across the room into the old wooden walls along with Paige and Phoebe, Suzoki was now stood next to the book, I tried to blow him up but he was too strong for my powers. Paige orbed the book over to us so that he couldn't attempt to steal it from us, both me and Phoebe grabbed onto her shoulders so we could orb away but for some reason her powers weren't working anymore. Nor were mine as I tried to freeze Suzoki, all three of us stood up and ran out of the attic only for me to be hit with an energy ball sending me down the stairs._

_"Piper come on quick!" Phoebe pulled me up and dragged me along with her down the next set of stairs only to see Suzoki stood in the dining area. Phoebe ran up to him and kicked him in the chest sending him to the ground, she continued to kick him until he was gasping for air, all three of us ran out of the house with the Book of Shadows, luckily it didn't try to stop us. Suzoki quickly got up and sent a whirlwind of energy ball towards us only to have them going through the front door windows. "Where are we going?" Phoebe said gasping for air as we rounded the corner off Prescott Street._

_"The club, we should be safe for at least a while. What's wrong with our powers?" We were still frantically running with the book hidden under Paige's jacket, unfortunately there was no time to get the car so this was our last hope. We ran up and down blocks until we got to the club, I unlocked the door and led Paige and Phoebe into the Manager's Office. I grabbed the book and flipped through the pages looking for the Call a Witch's Powers spell, once I found it we all held hands and repeated the spell._

_"Powers of the witches rise  
Course unseen across the skies  
Come to us who call you near  
Come to us and settle here_

_We repeated the spell three times, to test if they were back I knocked the glass sitting on the table off and tried to freeze it but it just smashed on the floor sending tiny pieces of glass around the room. Paige tried orbing and Phoebe tried to levitate but no luck there either._

_Phoebe P.O.V_

_Still we didn't have our powers and we had found the right spell and everything but what if we tried the Invoking the Powers spell, then maybe we would get them back._

_"Hey guys, let's try the invoking the powers spell, it can't hurt to at least try." Flipping through the pages once again we went to the front of the book, once we had found the spell we linked hands and began chanting._

_"Hear now the words of the witches,  
The secrets we hid in the night.  
The oldest of gods are invoked here,  
The great work of magic is sought.  
In this night and in this hour,  
I call upon the ancient powers.  
Bring your power to we sisters three,  
We want the power, give us the power." We once again said the spell three times, once again I tried levitating but it didn't work nor did Paige's or Pipers powers. Throwing my hands down in frustration the table leg blew off and went flying across the room hitting the wall before hitting the floor, I stood there in pure shock as I used Piper's power. Piper jumped back but ended up orbing away for a few seconds before returning to the exact same spot, Paige just stood there with a confused and shocked face, but she wasn't the only one. _

_"Oh My God! What's happened, why don't we have our powers, why have you got my power, I want my power!" Paige was now babbling at full speed but was quickly interrupted when 3 energy balls cam flying our way barely missing us, I tried to freeze or blow Suzoki up but I just ended up getting hit in the chest with a lightning bolt, I fell to the ground only to be orbed out of there by Leo. We ended up on golden gate bridge._


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N- I'm looking for suggestions for how the rest of this story should go, so review me some ideas and I will pick the best one and adapt it into the story. I need your help because it seems as if I have hit a dead end so please give your opinions in what direction the story should go in… thank you and sorry for any inconvenience._**


End file.
